Lights Out
by Aspenoir
Summary: This was the first time English and him were actually alone in about a week – hopefully they'd get something out of it. (DirkJake Oneshot! Cops A/U)


"Lights out, boys! Why don't we go to my place and get some drinks?" Officer Lalonde shouted euphorically, hooking the crook of her elbow around her comrade, Officer Crocker. "Roxy, I don't think that's such a good ide—AAH." Jane was cut off by Roxy's sudden embrace, pressing her cheek against Jane's. "Well, if ya won't go, I'll just have to get Strider and English to come with." Roxy said, flicking the bill of her police hat and giving a sideways smile. "Nah, I think we'll just stay here and file some criminal reports." Officer Strider said from the opposite side of the room, leaning against the door way. "Besides, we're pretty tired tonight. Go have fun without us, Rox. We'll catch up maybe later." Dirk smiled and adjusted his shades, walking towards a still hooked Jane. "Monitor her, will you? I don't want to come over there for all the WRONG reasons." Dirk whispered in Jane's ear, mindful of Roxy's loitering. "Oh yeah, you can count on me, Stri—ROXY PLEASE." Jane screeched as Roxy pulled her back with both arms around her neck, parading her out the door. "Don't stay too long with your boyfriend, Strider! Ooooh Janeyyy~!" Roxy sing-songed after an irritated Jane. Dirk gave a quick wave, wondering if Roxy was intoxicated even before she went out, and gave yet another slight smile, feeling oddly happy.

This was the first time English and him were actually alone in about a week – hopefully they'd get something out of it. Dirk wandered through the winding cubicles and offices, hoping to stumble upon Jake. He thought of his boyfriend's tan skin and green eyes, his appealing dark hair and slim, yet square jaw. His thoughts floated here and there, sex appeal misting his mind. He continued down the halls but suddenly became oddly impatient– It was a different kind of impatient. More like some sort of yearning. He suddenly spied an enclosed office, jingled the keys off of his utility belt and unlocked the door.

The officer opened the door with un-needed cautiousness and stepped in, the room dimly lighted by only a street lamp outside. Closing the door, he progressed inside, taking off his hat and throwing it aside, ruffling his fingers through his thick blonde hair. Then came his shades, which the put carefully onto a nearby chair. He sighed, unloosening his tie's noose. He heard a sudden creak and flitted his eyes upward to see that the chair at the desk had been turned around, a dark figure leaning back leisurely against it. Alarm quickly spread throughout his body, giving him a shiver of adrenaline. "Who told you that you could undress without my say so?" A voice asked, a British intonation lining the sentence. Dirk smiled meekly, his eyes half closed in amusement. "Didn't tell you to smile, either." Jake smirked, suddenly drawing a pistol from the desk. Strider's grin faded as his boyfriend pointed the pistol at him. "Jake. Put the gun down. That thing could be loaded, I'm serious." He backed away, bending his knees a bit, preparing to spring. English never was so careless as to point a gun at his comrades. Jake put his legs up on the desk, still pointing the gun at Dirk. Steadying it, he was satisfied at the uneasy expression on his Strider's face.

Jake pulled the trigger. Dirk cringed, but heard no blast. He opened his eyes slowly, seeing that English was laughing at his anxiety. The blonde officer clenched his fists at how yielding he had become and debated on whether or not to assert his dominance while his partner was having a giggle. The tan young man looked at him unrelentingly, still smirking. He stood from the chair. "Oh, don't be so embarrassed, Strider. Blimey, you're a bright red. Sorry if you took it so—Dirk what are you doing." Dirk's subjugate backed away, his eyebrows knitted together in confused fear. "Look, I was only kidding, calm down, I—"He hit the back wall, turning his face sideways a bit with concern, but still looking the other officer in the eye. Dirk slammed his palms onto the spaces of wall on either side of a bewildered Jake, letting loose a loud thump. His gaze was steady as the room was silent. Dirk silently wondered if English was acquiescent enough and prepared himself to go in for a kiss. The trapped officer tumbled into his thoughts. "Bloody hell, Strider, if you're so upset I'll just buy you a friggin candy bar or something, I'll even do some of the more complicated files, just—" His captor broke in, looking him straight in the eyes. "Look, forget about the stupid gun, just…" Dirk looked down, finding the right words to say. "Just shut up." He grabbed the dimple of Jake's black tie, pulling him forward into a painful kiss, smashing their lips together.

The kiss really did hurt – but the pain was washed away with pleasure. Dirk disheveled Jakes hair, knocking his hat off to his feet. The kiss was temperate and still a bit rough. Dirk's hands slipped down the wall and to Jake's shoulders, his one hand grabbing the nape of his neck as the other pulled Jake closer by the waist. Dirk pulled forward slightly. Dirk nipped at his boyfriends lips, not wanting to let go, pulling Jake towards the desk. He realized that he would be the bottom if he lay on the desk first and quickly rethought through the haze of his mind. He drove Jake backward once again, Jake's body weight slamming into a metal cabinet. "Ow! Blimey, Strider, you bloody idiot, that hurt!" Jake gasped as Dirk nipped at his neck, unbuttoning the incensed English officer's shirt. Dirk mumbled an apology, catching his breath as Jake did the same. He unbuttoned the last button, his hands gliding along Jake's smooth, tight skin. He unfastened his boyfriend's tie quickly, tossing it aside. Jake let out a low moan as Dirk nipped and kissed his chest, wandering downwards as he pulled English's waist forcibly towards his mouth. The tan boy suddenly pushed Dirk backward with such force, that he hit the desk a few feet away from the two. His eyes flashed in the darkness, of which Jake could easily read as a mixture of pleasure and a hint of fury. Jake quickly undressed the flustered blonde male, a bulge projecting through the starchy orange boxers. English quickly unbuttoned his pants, hoping that Strider would be unfocused enough to stay still for a moment.

Strider quickly reassessed himself, grabbing the unloaded gun from earlier. He got up quickly, pushing his forearm against Jake's collar bone. "Oh no you don't." Strider said unremorsefully, putting the gun to Jake's head. Once again, they were back on the wall, Dirk still pushing Jake down with his forearm, the two sitting on the ground. "We're going to do this my way, English. I'm sure you'll enjoy it." Jake grimaced as Dirk unbuttoned his pants, slipping them off of his tan legs. Dirk still had the gun to his head, but slowly put it down, the gun to his lips. Jake widened his eyes as Dirk licked the tip of the gun and down the muzzle, smiling as his tongue touched the tip. Jake let out a hissing breath as he watched. Dirk glided the pistol all the way inside his mouth as Jake cringed. "You're such a show off." Jake said bitterly, feeling his back slowly bruising from the pushing and pulling. "Aw, don't worry. I'm just getting you all warmed up." Dirk said barely above a whisper with supreme smoothness. Dirk put the gun in his right hand as he tugged at Jake's boxers with the left. Jake's member sprang free as he inhaled, Dirk giving a satisfied smile. "Dirk…Dirk what are you doing with the gun…Dirk, put the gun—Mmph!" Dirk thrust the gun inside, pulling the trigger. The gun cocked back and forth, hitting the tender bundle of nerves inside. English gave a shiver of pleasure, a slight moan. Strider surely had found the spot already and kept pulling the trigger, causing his boyfriend's legs to quiver. Jake bit his lower lip to keep from moaning, cocking his head back to the wall. Dirk felt completely in control of his boyfriend's body – it was extremely empowering. Dirk couldn't help but crack a smile. "Dirk…" Jake sighed, pre-cum leaking from the head of his dick, his hips bucking as his captor pulled the trigger over and over. Jake trembled, grabbing a handful of hair on the back of Dirk's head, pulling it out of ecstasy. The subjugator studied his submissive partner – his dark skin and freckles, his features prominent in the soft glow of the street light outside. Strands of Jake's dark brown hair clung to his forehead in clumps, his eyes closed tight. Strider pulled the trembling young man towards him, kissing his chest moist and warm with sweat. The blonde bit and licked at the other's nipple, tugging at it with his teeth, causing more tremors from Jake.

"D-Dirk…I don't think I can…hold it…" Jake said through jagged breaths, fighting back. The gun clicked in response, hitting Jake's spot a couple more time. Jake let out a final, ragged, loud moan, his hips bucking violently. His length twitches, and finishes. English lets out ragged pants and Dirk finds himself, too, panting along with English even when he wasn't serviced. But, he was in a way – he enjoyed seeing his partner being pleasured. Dirk takes out the gun and yanks off his own boxers, straddling Jakes legs. "Having another go, are we then?" The tan young officer laughs, running his fingers through his hair. Dirk fastened himself on the eager officer, pushing his length toward him and –

"Dirk, Roxy's outside talking to roadki— FROSTING AND PEACH PIES." Officer Crocker gasps, dressed in her normal street clothes. Roxy tumbles in after her. "Janey, why'd you leave me all by my lonesome—"Roxy put her arm around Jane, her eyelids droopy and a bottle of vodka in her hand. Her bra strap was sliding off her shoulder, and she was oddly missing a shoe. The two lustful officers froze. Roxy looked weirdly confused as Jane looked on, mortified. "Did bootyshorts just get googled in the boogle by Strider with your new gun?"


End file.
